Sally's Adventure
by sturgis podmore
Summary: While on vacation, the Youngs' pet, Sally, is suddenly missing. Can they ever find her?
1. Default Chapter

"It's the greatest idea ever!" exclaimed thirteen year old Lisa Young, "Mom has to agree with it."  
  
"There's only one way to find out," replied her twin brother, Kenny.  
  
"Well, lets go ask her," said Lisa.  
  
Lisa and Kenny walked out of Kenny's room towards the hallway. On their way to the kitchen, they passed their ten- year -old sister, Katie, and their five -year- old sister, Kristy, coloring in the living room. Katie glanced up at Kenny as he walked by and said, "It's your turn to clean out Sally's cage today, I had to do it last time."  
  
Usually, Kenny would have quarreled with her, but he was in a good mood right now, so he replied, "Okay, I'll clean her cage, but Lisa and I have to talk to Mom first."  
  
Sally belongs to all of the kids. She is a leopard gecko, and all of the kids' pride and joy. Sally means the world to them.  
  
Lisa and Kenny continued down the hallway and into the kitchen. Inside, their Mom, Betsy, and fifteen-year-old sister, Mara, were finishing their breakfast of strawberry waffles. Lisa and Kenny wasted no time in sharing their idea with their mom.  
  
"Mom, guess what," said Kenny.  
  
"What?" said their mom nonchalantly.  
  
"Can we go camping, please?" Kenny and Lisa asked in unison. "You said yourself that it was too hot here, and we can camp where it's nice and cool, like by a lake or something."  
  
"Well, the 105 degree weather here in Clovis is rather stifling. I guess a week of camping couldn't hurt. Do you have any suggestions where we can go?"  
  
"Uh, um, no," was their reply.  
  
"I have a suggestion," said Mara. Three heads looked up in surprise. Mara liked plants and animals just fine, but no one thought of her as an outdoors type. Lisa and Kenny, on the other hand, were famous for catching frogs, toads, worms, and any other animals they could find to "examine".  
  
"What's your suggestion, dear?" asked Mom.  
  
"Yosemite, duh. I mean, we haven't been there for years, and this time we can just send the twins loose to climb Half Dome while the rest of us can sit in the shade and catch up on our beauty sleep."  
  
"I suppose Yosemite will work, we can leave next week. But there is one problem, who's going to watch Sally while we are away?"  
  
"You mean we can't take her?" Lisa, Kenny, and Mara asked in accord.  
  
"Of course not. Yosemite is no place for a domestic lizard. She'll have to stay, and that's that."  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," Kenny whispered to Lisa.  
  
Ok, that's the first chapter. Keep in mind this is a children's story, so its not going to be extremely complex.  
  
Please r/r!  
  
Sturgis Podmore 


	2. chp 2

"You're packing Sally?!" exclaimed Lisa.  
  
"Quiet! Someone might her you!" Kenny hissed through his teeth.  
  
"Sorry," Lisa whispered back.  
  
Lisa and Kenny were packing for their camping trip to Yosemite. Technically speaking, they weren't camping because they were borrowing their grandparent's motor home, but Lisa and Kenny were planning on sleeping outside. Their parents and the rest of their siblings were shopping, buying food and supplies for the trip. Lisa and Kenny were the last to pack.  
  
"I can't leave Sally alone with whoever's babysitting our house and pets. Has Mom decided who's going to do it yet?" Kenny asked Lisa.  
  
"Mom said Brittany is going to do it." Lisa replied  
  
"Brittany as in across the street Brittany? She'll lose Sally for sure. We're definitely taking Sally," Kenny imitated his mom, "and that's that."  
  
"But what about the note Mom's going to leave Brittany that says what to do?" asked Lisa, "what are we going to do, type the note on the computer and take out the stuff written about Sally?"  
  
"Exactly! That's a great idea, Lisa."  
  
"Why did I open my big mouth?" Lisa muttered.  
  
"C'mon," Kenny said to Lisa, "let's go find that letter!"  
  
  
  
Short I know, but I figured it's a good place to end. Thanks, Daniella, for the review! *Hint, hint* Please r/r! 


	3. chp 3

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Please read and review!  
  
***  
  
"Where are Lisa and Kenny?" their mother asked Mara.  
  
"Beats me, they're probably saying bye to Sally," Mara replied.  
  
"Well, they need to hurry up if we're going to beat the morning traffic."  
  
Inside of Kenny's room, Lisa and Kenny were with Sally. Lisa was filling a small knapsack with Sally's care items: containers of live crickets and mealworms, vitamin spray, water container, and a heat rock. While she was doing this, Kenny was placing Sally into her small traveling cage. He then put the knapsack and cage into his backpack. "Let's go," he said to Lisa.  
  
"There you guys are, let's go," their mother said gratefully. Their father, Dale, cranked up the motor home's ignition, and they started their three-hour drive to Yosemite National Park.  
  
There was only one problem; Kenny's backpack containing Sally had fallen through an open window in the back of the motor home, where Lisa had set it down. Lisa and Kenny would not discover this problem until their arrival in Yosemite.  
  
"Kenny, we have a huge problem," Lisa whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Sally's gone!"  
  
"Let me see the backpack, maybe she just got loose somewhere in there."  
  
"That's the problem," said Lisa, "the backpack's gone. It must have fallen out the window."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Poor Sally! We have to do something. Okay, did the backpack fall out before we left, or somewhere along the way?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lisa said close to tears, "Uh oh, Kenny, what are we going to tell everyone?"  
  
"Oh man! As if losing Sally isn't enough!" Said Kenny.  
  
"What do you mean you lost Sally?!" Katie yelled as she walked into the bedroom to get her suitcase, "I'm going to go tell Mom and Dad."  
  
"Maybe it's better that Mom and Dad know," Lisa said as Katie went to tell their parents. "That way, they can help us."  
  
"Yeah, after they kill us," Kenny muttered. 


End file.
